


Vid: King and Lionheart

by violace



Series: vids by violace [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako Mori and Stacker Pentecost -- the king to Mako's lionheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> **Music:** King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men  
>  Notes and download links on [Dreamwidth](http://violace.dreamwidth.org/12014.html).


End file.
